How Johnny Met Sal
by HaarFager
Summary: This is a short story about how Johnny Fiama first met Sal Minella and they went on to become roommates.


**How Johnny Met Sal**

Written on April 12th, 2017.

Johnny Fiama had just finished lunch in The Rat Pack and was slowly making his way out of the restaurant. The sun was shining down on the busy streets of the Big Apple and the sidewalks were full of rushing people going about their lives and loves. He needed to get back to his apartment so he could get ready for his gig that evening, so he glanced down Broadway, hoping to spot a free cab. On his way back home, he needed to stop by the cleaners to get his tux. He was thinking of the show tonight and not really noticing much when a cab pulled to the curb. He wandered over to the back door and slowly pulled it open. As he did, he heard the door slam shut on the other side of the car. Glancing in to the back seat, he saw immediately the reason for the other door being shut. He started to say,

"Uh, buddy... I saw the cab first."

The other passenger slowly turned to face Johnny. "No, I got in first. That makes it mine."

As their eyes met, they slowly looked each other up and down. Johnny was the first to speak.

"Say, you're nothing but a monkey."

The Monkey nodded. "And I know you; you're that singer, Johnny Fiama."

Johnny nodded. "That would be me." Then he straightened his tie. "But the fact remains this is still my cab."

"Before you get too hasty, where're you going? Maybe we're both going in the same direction."

Johnny answered, "I hardly think a monkey and I would be going the same places."

The monkey shook his head. "Not monkey, chimpanzee."

"Uh, what? Whatever."

"No, you called me a monkey. Technically, I am, but I prefer chimpanzee."

Johnny slowly shook his head. "Monkey, chimp, whatever. Don't be a chump."

"I thought you always seemed like such a nice guy. I've heard you sing many times."

Johnny's gaze suddenly jerked around to the monkey's, make that chimpanzee's, eyes. "You've heard me sing before?"

The chimpanzee nodded vigorously. "At least a half dozen times at least. You're my favorite singer."

"I, I'm flattered. I don't know what else to say."

The cab driver had, by this time, turned to face the two riders in the back seat. "So, where we goin' awready?" he asked impatiently.

Both occupants turned back to each other and this time, Johnny's face broke into a huge smile. "Well, if it's all right with my buddy here, ask him and I'll go along for the ride."

"Thanks, Johnny," the chimpanzee said. He turned to the driver and said, "48th is my destination. You can drop me off at the corner of Broadway and 48th."

The driver turned back to face the road and took off. "Aw right, whatever you say."

"Say, that's where I'm headed first. I have to pick something up at the cleaners just around the corner from there."

The chimpanzee volunteered, "Let me guess – you have to pick up your suit for an important show."

"How did you know?" replied Johnny.

"A big entertainer like you, I could just tell." He slowly nodded his head in appreciation. "By the way, let me introduce myself. I'm your biggest fan. I'm Sal. Sal Minella."

Johnny reached out his hand. "I'm Johnny... well, I guess you know that already. Pleased to meet you."

They shook as the cab slowly pulled up to the curb to a stop.

"We're here. Which onea you guys is gonna pay?"

Johnny said, "Let's split it, Sal."

"It would be my honor to pay, Johnny."

"You heard the monkey, he's payin'."

Sal quickly took the money out of his vest and handed it over the seat to the driver. They both got out on Johnny's side.

"I'm playing the Copa tonight, would you like to be my special guest, Sal?"

"Oh, Johnny... It would be an honor to watch you perform."

"Great. You'll sit at a ringside seat."

Sal couldn't hardly believe his ears – meeting his idol and then getting invited to hear him sing! It was just too much! "Thank you, Mr. Fiama!"

"You call me Johnny. Always Johnny. Here's the cleaner, let's go pick up my tux."

So Sal followed Johnny into the cleaner and they picked up Johnny's tux.

They were standing there waiting for the proprietor to return with Johnny's clothes when Johnny turned to Sal and asked, "I forgot, I'm probably keeping you from something important."

"Naw, Johnny. I was just going to get some bananas and go back to my tiny apartment. Didn't have any other plans for this weekend but to sit, eat bananas and stare at the tiny walls."

"What's wrong with your place? You live in a box?"

"Nothing like that, Johnny. It's just that my apartment is too small and I can't get out of the lease. I'd like to get a bigger place, but you know how it is."

"Yes, I do indeed. Perhaps I'll have a little talk with your landlord and we'll see what can be done."

"You'd do that for me?"

"For my number one fan, I would. Come on, let's go." He paid for his suit and they walked back out into the street. Sal proudly carried the plastic-wrapped clothes for Johnny.

Thirty minutes later, Johnny and Sal were walking out of Sal's landlord's room and Sal held his lease in his hands.

"Wow, I can't believe it! He let me outta my lease."

"When Johnny Fiama talks, people listen."

Sal nodded vigorously. "That's for sure." They made their way up a few flights to Sal's room and then Sal suddenly froze at a door that said _414_. "But I just realized that I don't have a place to stay anymore."

"You'll be my roommate and I won't hear another word about it."

"You mean it!? You really mean it, Johnny!?"

"I do."

"Why, I'll... I'll do anything for you. Take care of your suits. Straighten up your music. Anything."

"Just worry about tonight. We don't want to be late for my show."

"Right you are, Johnny." He turned to go back down the stairs. "Outta the way! Make way for Johnny Fiama! Johnny Fiama's leaving the building!"

Johnny put on a very special show that night and Sal was right there by the front of the stage, applauding him on!

4


End file.
